De cervezas, días libres y sentimientos contenidos
by Are SF
Summary: Cogió el auricular con firmeza, marcó el número de McGarrett y esperó unos momentos que se le hicieron eternos. Al otro lado de la línea una voz femenina le decía que el móvil estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura y Danny sintió una profunda punzada de tristeza. **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR VUESTRAS REVIEWS, que sepáis que se agradece el interés ;)**


Los primeros rayos de luz entraban por la ventana en casa del detective Williams que, en su enorme y semi vacía cama, se daba la vuelta y se cubría los ojos con un brazo en un intento de permanecer algún rato más acostado. Tenía el día libre pero sus planes de pasarlo con la pequeña Gracie se habían visto frustrados por una repentina excursión del colegio a uno de esos parajes recónditos de Hawái que tanto odiaba al principio pero que ahora había llegado a apreciar en todo su esplendor gracias, en gran parte, a su compañero Steve McGarrett. El simple paso de ese nombre por su cabeza le hacía sentirse incomprensiblemente nervioso e inquieto. Se levantó de un salto y se dirigió al baño a adecentarse un poco. Después de un desayuno, demasiado ligero para su gusto, subió a su coche, arrancó el motor y comenzó a deambular por la isla sin rumbo fijo y, casi sin darse cuenta, acabó parando frente a las oficinas del 5-0.

\- Danny, ¿qué haces aquí? Kono no hizo ni el intento de disimular su sorpresa.

Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, realmente no tenía muy claro el motivo de su presencia en su lugar de trabajo en uno de esos pocos días libres que tenía al año. Finalmente se decidió a preguntar.

\- ¿Dónde está Steve? Perfecto Danny, directo al grano, pensó, sonrojándose.

Sus compañeros se miraron sonrientes, Chin hizo una mueca que Danny no llegó a descifrar, y le dijo que Steve también se había pedido el día. Mierda, echó mano de su móvil sólo para descubrir que no lo llevaba encima.

\- Chicos, voy al despacho de Steve, necesito hacer una llamada.

Cogió el auricular con firmeza, marcó el número de McGarrett y esperó unos momentos que se le hicieron eternos. Al otro lado de la línea una voz femenina le decía que el móvil estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura y Danny sintió una profunda punzada de tristeza.

El vehículo de Steve McGarrett tomó la última curva a toda velocidad, tenía muchas ganas de llegar a su destino, aunque el jefe del 5-0 no necesitaba excusas para conducir como un loco (eso era algo que Danno se encargaba de recordarle continuamente). Una gran sonrisa inundó su rostro al pensar en él, aparcó perfectamente en línea y se dirigió a la entrada. Llamó al timbre con insistencia y, al no obtener respuesta, comenzó a aporrear la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. Joder, Danny, ¿dónde te has metido? Steve sacó su móvil del bolsillo, lo encendió (con las prisas por pillar a Danny en casa había salido con el aparato apagado) y llamó al detective, sin obtener respuesta. Sobre la mesilla de noche de Danny el teléfono vibraba y vibraba, tanto que acabó por caer al suelo.

Tal vez no había sido buena idea tomarse el día libre en cuanto supo lo de la excursión de Grace, que ella misma se encargó de comunicarle a tío Steve en un escueto y cariñoso SMS. Era estúpido pensar que Danny estaría metido en casa, sin saber qué hacer. Steve venía dispuesto a dejarse llevar, a descubrir por fin por qué quería estar con su compañero a todas horas, por qué sólo podía pensar en él cuando se acostaba y qué era exactamente lo que sentía Danno por él.

Quizás era mejor así, seguramente hubiera hecho el ridículo, Danny se habría reído de él y su amistad nunca volvería a ser la misma. Sí, ahora estaba convencido. Se tragó su decepción y volvió a casa.

Danny paró en una gasolinera a repostar y, antes de pasar por caja, se le ocurrió que podía estar bien comprar unas cervezas, ir a casa de McGarrett y dejarse ya de tonterías. Llevaba tiempo queriendo confesarle a Steve todo lo que éste le hacía sentir, ni él mismo estaba seguro de qué era, pero pensaba que si hablaba de ello con Steve podrían aclararlo. Además tenía la esperanza de que el otro sintiese lo mismo. Era arriesgado, lo sabía, pero la situación se estaba haciendo insoportable.

El sol brillaba radiante ahí fuera y Steve pensó que sentarse en el sofá de casa cabizbajo no arreglaría nada. Se levantó con rapidez y se dirigió a la nevera de la cocina. Justo cuando se disponía a coger una cerveza sonó el timbre.

\- Hola, babe. Te he estado buscando.

Ahí estaba Danny, con un pack de cervezas en la mano y una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Yo también te buscaba, Danno, pasa. Debemos tener telepatía, ahora mismo iba a salir al jardín a tomarme una de ésas - dijo, señalando los botellines que traía su compañero.

Estuvieron un buen rato bebiendo, lanzándose miraditas y riendo, como solían hacer cuando estaban juntos. Steve tenía un nudo en el estómago que iba sintiendo cada vez más grande y a Danny le sudaban las manos. Definitivamente había algo distinto en el ambiente, pero ninguno se atrevía a dar el paso.

La última botella de cerveza se erguía solitaria en la mesa, McGarrett alargó el brazo para cogerla con tan mala (o buena) suerte que Danny estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo en ese instante. Sus dedos se rozaron, casi pudieron sentir una chispa eléctrica entre ellos. Un rojo intenso les subió a las mejillas, y lo vieron claro. Lejos de apartarse avergonzados, ambos hombres entrelazaron las manos, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron al tiempo que se levantaban de sus sillas.

\- Ven aquí, Danno.

Steve atrajo delicadamente el cuerpo de su amigo, fundiéndose con él en un desesperado abrazo.

\- Dios mío, Steve, ¿qué estamos haciendo?

La respuesta de McGarrett no se hizo esperar. Sujetando la cara del rubio con las dos manos empezó a besarle como nunca nadie había hecho antes. Danny sentía como le temblaban las piernas, y respondió con la misma ferocidad.

\- Deja ahí esa cerveza - acertó a decir entre gemidos un acalorado Steve - en mi dormitorio tengo una botella de champán esperándonos...


End file.
